Falling into temptation
by Rossmary
Summary: "Cuando has luchado por tanto tiempo contra la tentación, la rendición puede ser lo más dulce". Edward desea a la amiga de su hermanita desde que esta cumplió la mayoría de edad y no sabe cuánto más podrá aguantar sin poner sus manos sobre ella. Three-Shot... M por lemmon.
1. Sweet temptation

**Disclaimer:**

Ni los personajes, ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen. Son la creación de la gran Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos...

_"Cuando has luchado por tanto tiempo contra la tentación, la rendición puede ser lo más dulce"._

_Edward desea a la amiga de su hermanita desde que esta cumplió la mayoría de edad y no sabe cuánto más podrá aguantar sin poner sus manos sobre ella._

* * *

_**Sweet Temptation**_

-... y está tapizado en cuero muy suave. En verdad es un auténtico lujo...

Edward bebió un poco de whisky y asintió de manera ausente hacia Mike, mientras él parloteaba sobre su última adquisición: un Porsche 911, lo cual impresionaría más si no hubiera bajado del Porsche color amarillo patito, con un traje verde chillón, que parecía quedarle muy chico y que, según él: "era la última moda".

Intentando no demostrar su disgusto al escuchar su voz nasal y chillona diciendo más y más estupideces, recorrió el salón con la mirada.

Su vista cayó en su hermano y su mejor amigo, Emmett y Jasper, ubicados al fondo del salón y mirándolo fijamente, intentando no desternillarse de a risa. Ambos sabían el odio profundo que sentía hacia Mike Newton y lo poco que soportaba su presencia.

Haciendo una mueca y un gesto con la cabeza les suplicó que intervinieran, para poder largarse de una buena vez.

Hizo chirriar sus dientes cuando negaron con las cabezas con un destello diabólico en sus ojos. Se preguntó si tendrían esa mirada cuando él lograra que Rose y Alice los hicieran dormir en el sillón por una semana. Ahh... el pensamiento fue lo suficientemente placentero para olvidar que estaba en una fiesta que no soportaba.

Dedicándoles una mirada que prometía un futuro ajuste de cuentas, el volvió su atención al imbécil de Mike que, para su asombro, seguía hablando de su maldita nave extraterrestre amarilla.

-... no muchos lo tienen porque, claro, cuesta miles de dólares, y no todos podrían permitírselo, lo cual para mi está bien, porque me gusta ser original, y si supiera que es un auto común, no lo habría comprado...

- Newton- interrumpió Edward su cháchara intentando contener la risa ante su pobre intento de "originalidad"- discúlpame, pero quiero ir al baño.

- Claro Edward, te esperaré aquí mismo. Y ya te he dicho muchas veces que puedes llamarme Mike- dijo efusivamente, y él temió que en cualquier momento le diera un ataque cardíaco de tanta emoción.

Alejándose lo más posible de Newton, intentando no correr como si lo persiguiera un monstruo, Edward volvió a mirar a su alrededor para buscar la puerta de emergencia más cercana. Sin duda él tenía una emergencia: no quería morir de tedio y de aburrimiento.

Cuando por fin localizó una se dirigió hacia allí saludando brevemente a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, pero en el momento en que se encontraba a solo unos pocos metros de su libertad dos delicados carraspeos a su espalda, lo detuvieron inmediatamente en su lugar. Quiso gemir de frustración y de rabia. "El solo quería largarse de allí" pero se obligó a poner una sonrisa inocente y se giró para encontrarse con dos de sus pocas debilidades.

Su madre, Esme, envuelta en un vestido negro formal que la hacía ver en pocas palabras: deslumbrante y hermosa, negaba con la cabeza agitando sus ondas color miel, en señal de reproche. Su rostro no llegaba ni a su barbilla, a pesar de que llevaba tacos, por lo que tuvo que levantar su rostro para que el pudiera notar la reprimenda suave en sus ojos verdes.

A su lado, su hermana Alice, lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos color avellana ardiendo de furia abrasadora (y también un poco de tristeza), como si quisiera arrancarle las piernas, u otra parte muy importante de su anatomía, mientras hacía golpear sus increíblemente altos tacones negros en el suelo de manera continua, que a pesar de no poder oírse por encima del centenar de voces que sonaban a su alrededor, no perdía su significado de "Estás en problemas, listillo".

El verlas le recordó por qué había aceptado la tortura de ir a la fiesta anual de su abuelo Eleazar en primer lugar.

Su hermana había organizado que toda la familia se tomara al mismo tiempo dos semanas de vacaciones en el trabajo para poder pasar más tiempo juntos, lo cual normalmente resultaba complicado con un padre médico cirujano, una madre decoradora de interiores, una hermana diseñadora de modas, un hermano Quarterback del equipo de Fútbol Americano número uno de la NFL, y su trabajo como dueño de una editorial bastante extensa, con distintas sucursales alrededor del país, las cuales lo mantenían viajando a menudo.

Edward se figuró que ambas, a pesar del enojo, se sentían heridas por su intento de fuga, y la idea le dejó un mal sabor en la boca.

No quería que pensaran que era por ellas que se iba, así que ignorando a sus instintos que le susurraban que saliera corriendo de allí para evitar el infierno que se avecinaba y dando un pequeño suspiro de rendición, él se dirigió hacia su madre y su hermana, intentando no sentirse como un niño pequeño atrapado haciendo una travesura.

- ¿A dónde ibas Edward Cullen?- preguntó Alice, apuntándolo con un dedo en el pecho.

- Baja la voz Alice- pidió él mirando con disgusto a su hermana menor, a pesar de que llevaba todas las de perder- Me iba a casa.- admitió en contra de su voluntad.

- Pero habías acordado que te quedarías hasta por lo menos dos horas después de la cena para no parecer descortés Edward- le recordó su madre con voz suave, a pesar de que el reproche seguía en su mirada.

-Lo sé.- dijo él haciendo una mueca al recordar como su hermana lo había torturado para sacarle esa promesa de sus labios.

-Pero en mi defensa tengo que decir que me estaba ahogando con tanta gente alrededor, y la música me está provocando una migraña fulminante, por no mencionar que fui asaltado por Newton mientras intentaba encontrar un poco de paz en un rincón del ala sur del salón. Estaba tan distraído en encontrar la forma de huir de él que olvidé la promesa. Lo siento- se excusó Edward.

Al escuchar sus razones, ambas se ablandaron un poco. Era un secreto a voces en la familia que él no soportaba a Mike, e incluso, pensó, todo el mundo podía notarlo. Todos menos Newton, claro, haciéndole preguntarse si lo hacía a propósito.

- Lo lamento Edward, sé que es un dolor en tu trasero hablar con él y estar aquí, pero tendrás que aguantarte por...- Alice miró su reloj teatralmente- una media hora más al menos.

- Bien.- gruñó el, fulminándola con la mirada por su burla.- Pero no sé qué quieres que haga aquí todo ese tiempo Allie.

Ella lo miró como si tuviera tres cabezas, con un ojo y dos narices en cada una de ellas.

- Divertirte, bailar, socializar- enumeró ella lentamente, como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

Con cada opción él se fue encorvando cada vez más, y al llegar a la última gimió dolorosamente.

- Sabes que no hago lo primero cuando estoy en una fiesta, que no me gusta lo segundo y no soy bueno para lo último Allie y realmente quiero ir a...

Ella detuvo sus quejas con una sola mirada.

- Hay un montón de conocidos que aún no has saludado Edward, y sería muy feo que simplemente los evitaras porque no te quieres esforzar por mejorar tus habilidades sociales.- argumentó su madre con la precisión de un abogado.

Rindiéndose por completo, gruño un "perfecto" por lo bajo

Alice lo miró con un brillo triunfante en su mirada, mientras se colgaba de su brazo y despedía a ambos de su madre para arrastrarlo devuelta al bullicioso salón. Decidido a soportar dignamente la derrota, condujo a su hermana al bar para pedir un vaso de whisky. Lo necesitaría para soportar otra media hora de tortura.

_"Vamos Edward, te enfrentas cada día a escritores caprichosos y volubles todos los días. Esto es solo una nimiedad en comparación"._

No se sorprendió en absoluto cuando su hermana pidió lo mismo. A pesar de su aspecto angelical y delicado, Alice podía beber como un camionero (y gritar como uno, además) sin marearse o sufrir dolores de cabeza al día siguiente, rasgo que los tres hermanos Cullen habían heredado de su abuelo Eleazar.

- Bien, ¿A quién saludaras primero Eddie?- pensó en voz alta la duende, usando ese apodo perturbador que tanto odiaba, mientras escaneaba el salón lentamente. Él se mantuvo en silencio, luchando contra el deseo de corregir su nombre y dejando todo en sus manos, esperando que se apiadara lo suficiente para dejarlo con alguien pasable.

- Allí están Emmett y Jazzy, aunque no sé por qué se están intentando esconder tras la cortina- señaló ceñuda hacia el lugar donde seguían ellos desde la última vez que los había visto, cuando había suplicado su ayuda.

Sintiendo de nuevo el disgusto recorrer su cuerpo, los miró amenazadoramente mientras le gruñía a Alice un "no quiero hablar con ellos ahora mismo, a menos que quieras quedarte viuda. Y luego tengo que pedirte un gran favor a ti y a Rose" en voz baja.

Ella lo miro con la curiosidad, pero dejo correr el asunto y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

- Jessica, Laureen y Tanya están viendo hacia aquí y parecen... entusiasmadas por hablar contigo- dijo con un leve deje de disgusto en su voz mientras señalaba con la cabeza al grupo que se encontraba en el ala Oeste del salón mirándolo tan fijamente, que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory y Tanya Denaly eran las tres arpías más insoportables del planeta. Sin una pizca de bondad en sus corazones, serían capaces de apuñalarse entre ellas para conseguir sus objetivos.

Sus miradas le ponían incómodo la mayor parte del tiempo. Y las insinuaciones que le susurraban al oído cada vez que podían, le revolvían el estómago.

- Alice, si me llegas a dejar al alcance de alguna de esas mujeres, puedo asegurarte que te arrepentirás toda tu vida.- la amenazó, mientras por dentro temblaba de asco.

Su hermana asintió. Dio gracias al cielo de que incluso ella supiera que ese era un castigo demasiado repugnante para él.

- Oh, parece que Newton ha encontrado a otra persona a la que molestar aparte de ti, Eddie- murmuró Allie en voz baja, mientras fruncía el ceño- alguien tendría que salvar a Bella de ese idiota…

Bella…

Bella, Bella, Bella…

Mientras en su cabeza, el eco de su nombre se repetía una y otra vez, Edward se giró abruptamente en la dirección que indicaba su hermana.

Bella se encontraba cerca del balcón y lucía bastante incómoda, a pesar de que llevaba una sonrisa cortés en su rostro. Newton, bastante alborotado, parecía acercarse cada vez más, hasta que quedó casi pegado a ella.

Apretó los dientes.

¿Por qué se sorprendía de que Newton se pegara como lapa a Bella, si esa noche se veía jodidamente preciosa con un vestido de seda azul rey que terminaba varios centímetros por encima de sus rodillas y dejaban al descubierto sus hermosas piernas? El azul siempre la había favorecido, y cada vez que usaba algo de ese color Edward tenía que luchar por no abalanzarse sobre ella y devorarla.

Ella era la amiga de su hermana Alice y su cuñada Rose desde preescolar y con él siempre se había llevado bien. En realidad él siempre estuvo medio enamorado de ella pero cada vez que la veía se convencía de que gustar de una chica seis años menor era una locura.

Eso fue hasta que cumplió dieciocho años.

Desde entonces a él se le había complicado verla solo como "la amiga pequeña de su hermana pequeña".

Nunca podía estar con ella sin sufrir una erección fulminante. Y ella era la única culpable, con ese pelo sedoso de color oscuro que enmarcaba su pequeño rostro en forma de corazón y resaltaba la palidez de su piel, y esos ojos chocolate que parecían ser las puertas a todos sus secretos, y ese olor a fresias que siempre lo invadía cuando respiraba a su alrededor.

Su imaginación voló, y se encontró imaginándola completamente desnuda en su cama. Él la besaba completamente, sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello. Luego acariciaba cada precioso centímetro de su piel mientras lamía lentamente su cuello, y continuaba bajando…

Al sentir que los pantalones le comenzaban a apretar, casi gimió en frente de todas las personas de la fiesta.

¿Cómo podía afectarlo de esa manera, incluso cuando no se encontraba cerca de él?

Porque era una hechicera.

Volviendo a enfocar su vista en ella, no le sorprendió que siguiera escuchando al imbécil de Mike. Si algo caracterizaba a Bella era su bondad. Siempre iba de al centro comercial con Alice aunque odiaba las compras, o dejaba que Rose la vistiera como una muñequita aunque tuviera que estar dos horas sin moverse, o se quedaba cerca de Newton aunque era un bastardo insoportable…

Sintiendo una punzada de celos, recordó la razón principal por la cual lo odiaba.

Durante las últimas semanas de clases de la secundaria, Bella le había preguntado si podía acompañarla a la fiesta de Graduación, ya que se encontraba si pareja. Él había aceptado de lo más feliz, pero ella le había dicho que irían juntos si nadie más la invitaba. Rogó todas las noches para que nadie lo hiciera, pero a solo unos días de la tan ansiada noche, Bella le había llamado e informado que Newton la había invitado a ir juntos.

Toda esa noche la pasó tirando cada cosa que encontraba en su camino, mientras la ira corroía su mente.

Desde entonces no podía ver a ese zopenco sin querer arrancare las entrañas.

Esa noche no era una excepción.

Sin poder soportar un segundo más que él la acosara de esa manera, se alejó de Alice, encaminándose hacia su demonio personal, rogando tener la fuerza necesaria para no abalanzarse sobre ella al minuto de hablarle.

* * *

Hola :) Bueno, espero que les guste esta historia.

Es la primera que escribo así que ¡tengan piedad de mí! Prometo mejorar con el tiempo.

Se aceptan reviews y favoritos :P ( no hay nada mejor para una nueva escritora que eso)

Es un Two-Shot así que nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo.

Besos y nos seguimos leyendo…

Ross.


	2. Sweet surrender

**Disclaimer:**

Ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen. Son la creación de la gran Stephenie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos.

_"Cuando has luchado por tanto tiempo contra la tentación, la rendición puede ser lo más dulce"._

_Edward desea a la amiga de su hermanita desde que esta cumplió la mayoría de edad y no sabe cuánto más podrá aguantar sin poner sus manos sobre ella._

* * *

_**Sweet Surrender**_

-…Y está tapizado en cuero muy suave. En verdad es un auténtico lujo…

Bella deseó tener un poco de cloroformo para dormir a Mike.

Se sentía culpable por pensar de esa forma, pero sinceramente ya no soportaba ni un segundo más su presencia… o su aliento... o que su mirada se dirigiera una y otra vez a su modesto escote.

Parpadeando varias veces por la luz cegadora que despendía su chillón traje verde, intentó encontrar una forma amable de salir corriendo de allí, sin que él se diera cuenta. No parecía probable que él terminara la conversación. Mike parecía inclinado a halagar cada tuerca y cable de su pato… perdón, su auto, lo cual le impediría largarse de allí de una buena vez.

La fiesta había sido un fracaso absoluto desde el comienzo para ella.

Había tenido que soportar los ojitos de borrego y la tortura emocional de Alice toda una hora (la muy malvada sabía que no soportaría decepcionar a Carlisle y Esme) hasta que decidió, al final, aceptar asistir a la dichosa fiesta. Luego, esa misma tarde, sufrió el ataque de Alice y Rose a su pobre armario, para concluir ambas que su ropa no estaba a la altura de la circunstancia, por lo que sacaron un vestido azul y un par de zapatos a juego de unas bolsa, las cuales nunca supo de donde salieron, y la obligaron a usarlos. Por si eso no fuera poco, decidieron jugar a "Barbie Bella", colocando en su rostro vaya una a saber que productos.

El resultado había sido favorecedor para ella. Pero esperaba poder escabullirse para la próxima ocasión.

Quizás un vuelo inesperado a China sería una excusa aceptable.

Comenzó a retorcerse las manos, y su sonrisa estaba decayendo rápidamente ante el extenso (muy, muy extenso) discurso de Mike cuando un carraspeo lo interrumpió e hizo que soltara un suspiro de alivio. Al menos hasta que giró la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes que la clavaron en el suelo y le cortaron la respiración.

Edward…

Gimió internamente, porque había estado evitando toda la noche cruzarse con él. Quiso arrancarle los ojos a Mike por haberla demorado tanto que permitió que Edward la encontrara.

Él se veía realmente caliente, con ese traje oscuro que dejaba ver lo ancho de sus hombros y el pelo cobrizo en total descontrol, como si se hubiera levantado recién de la cama… después de una noche muy larga. Mmmm…

Controlando su muy imaginadora mente, que ya volaba a un Edward sudoroso, completamente desnudo, tendido en la cama como un dios griego, levantó su rostro y le miró a los ojos. Aun teniendo tacos, apenas le llegaba a la barbilla.

Recordó que él siempre se había burlado amablemente de su altura, y la idea le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Hola de nuevo Mike. Bella.

Su voz ronca, tan excitante, envió un escalofrío a todo su cuerpo, haciéndola más consciente de su presencia. Intentando que ello no le afectara y que no se notara el rubor de sus mejillas, esbozó una sonrisa incierta.

-Hola Edward. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

"_Tres años, cinco meses y catorce días"_ pensó para sí misma. Esa fue la última vez que pudieron estar a solas, y él había huido al minuto. Como si tuviera una enfermedad viral o algo así. _"¿La fealdad se transmite?"_ Si era así, tenía razón en largarse. Hacer feo a Edward sería un crimen que se debería pagar con pena de muerte.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño y quiso que la tierra la tragara mientras un sonrojo incontrolable se extendía por todo su rostro.

Siempre hacía lo mismo. Fruncía el ceño y la nariz, como si ella apestara. Luego apretaba los puños y se volvía tieso, como si su sola presencia fuera repugnante para él y no tolerara ni un segundo estar a su lado, para, finalmente inventar una excusa (generalmente disparatada) y salir caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían (casi corriendo) del lugar.

Antes que pudiera hacerlo, le dijo con voz extremadamente dulce:

-Justo Mike estaba contando lo admirado que lo tiene tu Volvo plateado, ¿No es así Mike?

Él la miró confuso, pero al ver que sería humillante decir que no, asintió brevemente, todavía perplejo.

-Si… uhm… eso estaba diciendo.

Con una sonrisa agradecida por la ayuda a su coartada, Bella se volvió hacia Edward, que también lucía intrigado, sin hacer caso al deseo de arrancarle la ropa y llevarlo al rincón más oscuro de la fiesta… o a su cuarto.

_"Basta, Bella, concéntrate"_

-Estoy segura que a Mike le encantaría comparar sus opiniones sobre autos contigo. Le he dicho que eres un experto en la materia. Y estoy convencida de que tu podrás aconsejarlo sabiamente sobre… tu sabes, normas de cuidado de motor y esas cosas.- se inventó la excusa en el momento, mostrando con cada palabra una sonrisa amable, y un poco apenada por su ignorancia por el tema.

Antes de que pudieran hablar, y regodeándose en la expresión sufrida y alarmada de Edward, Bella se dio media vuelta y huyo, como tantas veces lo había hecho su amor platónico.

Y no, no se refería a "aliento-oloroso-Mike"

Mientras salía a tomar aire fresco por el balcón recordó el deseo que la recorrió al verlo de nuevo. Se suponía que él ya no la afectaba, que ya no sentía nada por él.

Durante toda su infancia, había sufrido un enamoramiento de niños por Edward. Cada vez que algún niño se metía con ella por ser lo que ellos denominaban "un ratón de biblioteca", él la había defendido, haciendo que ella soñara a escondidas que él era su caballero que, como los de sus libros, siempre la rescataba del dragón. Se había vuelto su sombra, siempre persiguiéndolo, buscando su compañía. Y él, en vez de apartarla como lo habría hecho cualquier otro niño, le había sonreído cada vez, permitiéndole jugar con él. Cada cumpleaños había deseado que Edward fuera su príncipe azul. Que la llevara a su palacio y le declarara su amor y devoción eterna. Pero nunca sucedió.

Cuando él se había ido a estudiar administración de empresas a otro país, su corazón se había roto en miles de pedazos. Cada vez que Alice tenía alguna noticia sobre él, le dejaba jugar a "Barbie Bella" con ella para que le informara de su vida, intentando que no se notara cuanto lo quería.

Con el tiempo, había atribuido a su imaginación de niña el que él fuera tan especial y hermoso. O al menos intentó creerlo.

A los dieciocho años, fue invitada a la reunión de Día de Gracias de la familia Cullen, junto a toda su familia. Charlie y ella no eran muy dados a las fiestas, pero no habían querido herir los sentimientos de Esme y Carlisle, además de que Reneé los habría castigado a ambos (si, lo habría castigado a Charlie, pero de una forma diferente, estoy segura).

Finalmente habían llegado a casa y saludado a todos como era usual, cuando Edward atravesó las puertas del comedor. Se dio cuenta de que no lo había idealizado, que en realidad sentía cosas muy fuertes por él: lo amaba. Pero esa vez era muy diferente. No quería que la llevara a su castillo y le declarara amor eterno, bueno, no en parte. Lo que más quería era que la llevara a su cuarto y la hiciera suya para siempre… una y otra, y otra vez. En ese momento la atacaron todas las hormonas que le habían dejado en paz por tantos años.

Sin embargo, él había cambiado. Comenzó a evitarla, y pasar cada vez menos tiempo con ella. Nunca la trató mal realmente: le sonreía y hablaba con ella, pero siempre lo sorprendía mirándola como si ella tuviera algo malo. Intentó acercarse a él durante los siguientes años, al menos como amiga, aunque eso la matara, creyendo que era cuestión de tiempo que él la viera como antes. Pero eso nunca pasó.

Así que se había rendido.

Se había enfocado en su trabaja, evitando cuidadosamente las fiestas y reuniones que ambos compartían. Por tres años, cinco meses y catorce días.

Cuando Alice le había mencionado que Edward estaría en esa fiesta, su primer impulso fue alegrarse y estúpidamente dijo que le gustaría verlo. Luego recapacitó, y por eso había declinado la invitación.

La duende y Rose juntaron fuerzas, para su mala suerte, y por eso Bella se encontraban ese balcón en una fresca noche de otoño, con un vestido que no cubría mucho y preguntándose qué demonios estaba mal con ella para querer a alguien que la evitaba como la peste.

Un abrigo se posó en sus hombros.

Bella se dio vuelta rápidamente, esperando que Mike no le hubiera prestado su feo y chillón saco verde.

Su mejor amigo Jacob, sonrió, mientras la abrazaba, para transmitirle su calor corporal.

-Bella, yo sé que algunas veces eres… diferente y especial, pero salir al aire libre, en otoño y con ese pequeño vestido, que por cierto te queda de muerte, es sinceramente raro.

Soltando una carcajada ante el comentario, Bella posó su cabeza en el hombro de su más fiel aliado.

Ella lo había ayudado a atravesar los dos ataques cardíacos de su padre Harry y su posterior recuperación y él había sido su fortaleza cada vez que había llorado por Edward y su maldita indiferencia. Sabía cómo hacerla reír y la sacaba de sus depresiones con la velocidad de la luz. Durante un tiempo insistió en invitarla a salir, pues se había "enamorado de ella", pero Bella le respondió que no. Era su mejor amigo y se merecía más que una tonta que sufría por un imposible. Él no lo había aceptado, insistiendo tercamente en su atracción por ella, hasta que conoció a su prima Nessie, la cual vino a vivir con ellos a la muerte de sus padres. Fue como un flechazo, y poco tiempo después se pusieron de novios.

Desde entonces Bella y él pasaron menos tiempo juntos, pero su amistad seguía como siempre:

Indestructible.

-Solo quería… pensar unos momentos, y no podía allí adentro, con el bullicio de la fiesta.

Jacob sonrió comprensivamente.

-Me contó un duendecito que te encontraste con el chupasangre. Y que le adosaste al baboso y oloroso de Newton. Bien hecho camarada, ¿pasó algo en especial?- dijo mirándola atentamente, buscando, seguramente, signos de lágrimas.

Bella resopló.

-¿Es que Alice no puede guardarse nada? Sí, me encontré con Edward, por favor deja de llamarlo chupasangre, sabes que él no es una mala persona, y no, no sucedió nada del otro mundo, excepto lo de Mike.

Jacob apretó su abrazo.

-¿Sabes que si necesitas algo aquí estoy, no?- susurró el cálidamente mirándola con ternura- Excepto sexo, Nessie te arrancará hasta las pestañas si me pides que haga cosas sucias contigo.- dijo riendo entre dientes- Aunque puedo conseguirte el número de algunos buenos tipos que te trataran como a una reina.

Soltando una carcajada, Bella le golpeó juguetonamente el hombro en donde había colocado su cabeza, segundos atrás.

-Estoy bien, realmente. Y no quiero tener sexo contigo, o con algún prostituto, ya que lo dices.

Sintiendo que su buen humor volvía, dio gracias mentalmente porque su mejor amigo la había encontrado allí. _"No solo por la charla, también por el abrigo" _pensó para sí misma soltando otra risita.

-¿Interrumpo?

Ambos se tensaron al escuchar esa voz. Edward la había seguido. _"¿Con que propósito?"_

Se giraron, y Bella creyó percibir un brillo acerado en los ojos de Edward, antes de volver su rostro imperturbable hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres aquí chupasangre?- dijo Jacob belicosamente, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Bella lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho, y creyó oír un gruñido por bajo.

-No es de tu incumbencia cucho, pero es una noche fría para que Bella esté afuera, y quería saber si ella se encontraba bien.- dijo él con voz un poco más ronca de lo normal.

Esbozando una sonrisa cortés, Bella le aseguró que se encontraba bien y que Jacob le había cedido su abrigo.

Al ver que seguía allí parado, ella se extrañó. _"¿Por qué no se iba?"_

- ¿Algo más?- preguntó extrañada por la curiosa expresión de su rostro. Casi parecía enojado.

Cuando él estaba a punto de hablar, Nessie apareció por la puerta, el viento revolviendo su extraño pelo multicolor.

Ella, con ese cabello de tonos azules, verdes, dorado, rosas y muchos más, distribuidos en forma extraña, además de un vestido negro con un corte desigual que completaba, tenía lo que la sociedad consideraba "estilo de artista". Nessie argumentaba, en cambio, que estaba loca y de alguna manera tenía que avisar a los demás que no se esperaran una conducta normal de ella.

Jacob besaba el suelo que pisaba.

-Hola Bella. Hola lobito- saludo ella, la última parte, casi en un ronroneo.

Bella se estremeció a pesar del abrigo. Sus dos amigos se estaban comiendo con los ojos sin importarle que ella estaba a punto de devolver toda su comida del asco.

Pervertidos.

Entonces, Nessie se percató de que había alguien más aparte de ella y su "lobito" (el apodo era muy graciosa) en el balcón.

-Jacob, ¿Quién es este bombón con cara de dios que se está comiendo con los ojos las piernas de Bella?- preguntó a bocajarro, sonriendo alegremente.

Su mejor amigo fulminó a Edward con la mirada, y para su sorpresa, Edward se sonrojo levemente. Se veía muy mono. Como para devorarlo. Uhmm…

_"¿Me estaba mirando las piernas?" _la sola idea hizo que un cosquilleo le recorriera el cuerpo y su cara se volviera carmesí.

- Soy Edward Cullen. Es un placer conocerla señorita…- dijo él mirándola con curiosidad.

Nessie soltó una risita.

Ella la entendía completamente. Que Edward fuera tan caballero era toda una sorpresa. Una agradable sorpresa. Una sorpresa malditamente agradable y excitante. _"¿Cuántas mujeres habrían caído a sus pies por eso?"_

Entonces, antes que le contestara su nombre, se le desencajó la mandíbula. Oh! Oh!, eso no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Eres Edward Cullen?- chilló con voz aguda. Él asintió dando un paso hacia atrás, medio extrañado por su reacción. Ella se acercó un paso hacia él.

-¿Edward podría-hacerte-gritar-de-placer-toda-la-maldita-noche Cullen? ¿Edward quítame-las-bragas-y-fóllame Cullen? ¿Edward dueño-de-todas-las-fantasías-sexuales-imaginadas-posibles Cullen? ¿Edward tómame-soy-tuya Cullen? ¿Edward…?

-Creo que se entendió que él es Edward Cullen.- dijo Bella ruborizada por los sobrenombres que ella misma le había puesto en una noche en la cual las amorosas de sus amigas la habían emborrachado.

-Es Edward chupasangre-cara-de-idiota Cullen, para tu información.- siseó disgustado Jacob, lanzándole una mirada de odio al él. Edward solo sonrió de lado, claramente divertido.

_"Oh por Dios, estoy hiperventilando, que deje de sonreír de lado o muero de combustión espontánea aquí mismo"._

-Jacob- lo reprendió Nessie, sin comprender que su actitud tampoco era muy cortés que digamos. Acercándose a Edward dio dos vueltas alrededor de él, examinándolo.

-Eres tal cual te describió.- sentenció con una sonrisa aprobadora.

Bella palideció.

Oh oh.

-¿Quién te habló de mí?- preguntó Edward extrañado.

Nessie rodó los ojos como si fuera la pregunta más obvia del mundo.

-¿Quién va a ser? Obviamente que…

-¡Alice!- chilló Bella, con una voz un poco más aguda de lo normal.

-¿Mi hermana?- repitió incrédulo.

Carraspeando, y notando que estuvo a punto de meter la pata, Nessie asintió

-Ella dijo que todas las chicas te describían así. Al parecer tiene razón, eres muy atractivo, si me permites decirlo.- dijo ella con forzada formalidad.

Nessie hablando de esa manera era digno de risa.

-Lobito, vámonos a casa, quiero quitarte la ropa- dijo de pronto, lamiéndose los labios, en dirección a Jacob.

Edward se atragantó con el aire mismo, pasmado por lo directa que fue. Bella, acostumbrada, solo se ruborizó.

Jacob se tensó, obviamente queriendo ir con su pareja, pero negándose a dejar sola a Bella. Comprendiendo el dilema en que se encontraba ella decidió por él y le devolvió el saco.

-Ve Jake, no te preocupes. De todas maneras estaba por irme al salón a despedirme de Alice y luego volver a casa. Me siento agotada.

Él la miro unos momentos, calibrando su sinceridad, y luego asintió, dando un suspiro.

Colocándole el abrigo a Nessie, que también sentía frío, ambos se volvieron para irse.

-Bella, ¿tienes quién te lleve? Es demasiado tarde para tomar el autobús. No quiero que te pase nada malo.

Ella miró con la boca abierta de par en par la falsa expresión de angustia que llevaba en el rostro. Nessie sabía que llevaba gas pimienta en el bolso y que había estudiado defensa personal tres años gracias a Charlie.

Jamás se preocupó por semejante estupidez.

-Yo la llevaré.- aseguró Edward de forma tranquilizadora.

Apretando los dientes, Bella le dio una mirada siniestra a su prima, que le guiñó el ojo. Se la iba a cobrar muy pronto.

Cuando la pareja se fue, Bella se volvió.

-Edward, en verdad, no tienes que molestarte, te aseguro que puedo tomar el bus tranquilamente, sé cómo defenderme.- aseguró, intentando dar un rodeo sobre él para entrar en el salón.

Negando con la cabeza, él se quitó su saco negro y se lo colocó en la espalda, quedándose con las manos en sus hombros. Ella pudo oler su colonia a esa distancia, y eso combinado a su aroma natural de hombre, casi le hace doblar las rodillas. Él realmente era muy caliente. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y bajo su mirada al piso. _"¿Qué pensaría él si supiera lo que pienso? Gracias a Dios no puede leerme la mente"_

-Para mí no es ninguna molestia llevarte a casa, Bella.- susurró él con voz extrañamente ronca. Ella tembló. _"Hay varias maneras de interpretar esa frase"_

Levantando su rostro, jadeó al ver la intensa mirada de él. Casi como si pudiera leer su alma. _"No puede, ¿verdad? ¿O sí?"_

El bajó la vista a su boca, y la regresó a sus ojos. El verde de su mirada se oscureció. _"¿Querrá besarme?" _La idea hizo que se humedeciera los labios.

Creyó oír un gemido, antes de que Edward besara sus labios castamente. Una vez, dos veces. Como si saboreara su gusto. Ella se quedó quieta, intentando que no se notara que era su primer beso _"Patético, ¿no?"._

Como si de repente un rayo lo atravesara, él la estrechó entre sus brazos y le devoró los labios, desesperado. Ella gimió largamente, separando los labios, debido a la persuasión de su lengua. Cuando lo hizo, él recorrió todos los rincones de su boca, adentrándose y retirándose, imitando el sexo. Conquistando los ronroneos que Bella inevitablemente emitía.

Todas las terminaciones nerviosas que había en su cuerpo despertaron ante semejante beso. Sintió el familiar cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y en sus pechos, mientras sus manos recorrían ese pelo cobrizo que durante tanto tiempo había querido tocar, despeinándolo aún más.

Él la estrechó más contra su cuerpo, hasta que ni una partícula de aire se interponía entre ellos, excepto por la ropa. _"Maldita ropa ¿quién la necesita?"_

Sin saber muy bien cómo responder, Bella se limitó a aceptar su beso y abrazarlo a su vez. Edward sabía a gloria.

Pudieron estar así minutos, horas, no lo sabía. Pero en el momento que las manos de Edward aprisionaron sus pechos estimulándolos hasta que sus pezones se hicieron notar a través del vestido, y ella gimió más alto y largo que antes, él pareció despertar de su trance.

Se separó abruptamente de ella, respirando entrecortadamente "_¿Ella había logrado eso?"_, y se dio vuelta.

Bella se quedó allí parada, media aturdida luego de semejante beso _"¿Fue un beso francés?"_, mientras sentía el aire frío sobre toda su piel, poniéndole la piel de gallina, y enfriando su sonrosado rostro. Había estado tan caliente debido a su beso, y le había gustado tanto, que ya quería sentirse así de nuevo.

Se aclaró la garganta, que de repente sentía seca, y se lamió los labios hinchados. El sabor de él persistía en su boca.

-Edward…- la voz le salió en un graznido.

Él suspiró profundamente durante varios segundos más antes de darse vuelta. La imagen que vio casi la hizo jadear.

Edward tenía los labios hinchados también, la piel ruborizada, los ojos muy brillantes, y podía notar el abultamiento de sus pantalones. Estaba completamente excitado. La idea le hizo sentir un poder femenino que jamás había experimentado.

Él se aclaró la garganta y se acercó lentamente a ella, como si pensara que iba echar a correr.

-Bella, lo lamento mucho- esa afirmación la dejó confundida, _"¿por qué se disculpaba?"._

_-_Nunca debería haber hecho eso, fue rudo y poco amable de mi parte. Por favor perdóname. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Bella siguió confusa hasta que una idea la dejo totalmente horrorizada. _"Oh por Dios, había sido tan mala besando que ahora se disculpaba para no tener que volver hacerlo" _Perfecto. Se había humillado a sí misma enfrente del hombre que amaba. Bajo su rostro y se tragó el nudo de lágrimas, _"Lo único que faltaba. Llorar como una bebe frente a él"_

Asintió cuando él volvió a pedirle perdón, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Déjame llevarte a casa_.- _dijo suavemente su amor platónico.

Ella asintió nuevamente, porque si abría la boca para negarse el aguacero que estaba conteniendo se liberaría inmediatamente y no quería eso.

Atravesaron en silencio el salón.

Edward se despidió de algunas personas que ella no conocía, y luego fueron al estacionamiento. Bella entró en el Volvo e inmediatamente se abrochó el cinturón, aunque de manera inconsciente.

Durante todo el trayecto se mantuvo en silencio. Edward se había vuelto a disculpar tres veces más y luego había intentado romper el hielo con algunas preguntas, pero ella solo había asentido, negado o encogido los hombros, dependiendo de la pregunta. Todavía no podía mirarlo, su vergüenza era muy agobiante, y no estaba segura de poder hablar sin suplicarle que la volviera a besar.

"_Patética"_

Casi de inmediato, se encontraban frente a su casa. Ambos se dijeron adiós, pero ella no salió del auto, y él no le pidió que lo hiciera. Se quedaron sentados allí. Él viéndola a ella, ella mirando sus manos.

Había una pregunta que estaba rondando su cabeza y se obligó a formularla.

-¿Por qué me besaste Edward?- su voz era un susurro. Aun así, Bella sintió como si hubiera gritado la pregunta.

El silencio resonó durante varios segundos, en los cuales ella se murió por retractarse de formularla. No sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta.

Edward tomó su barbilla, y le obligo a girar su rostro. Ella sintió sus mejillas calientes. El estudio su expresión durante unos momentos y luego dejó escapar un suspiro largo y profundo.

-Te besé porque era lo que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, Bella.

Ella lo miró completamente sorprendida. _"Él la había querido besar, él la había querido besar"_. Solo esas palabras se repetían en su mente y sintió la excitación y la felicidad surgir. Pero luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces por qué te arrepentiste?

-No me arrepentí de haberte besado Bella. Nunca- Él la miro directamente a los ojos mientras lo afirmaba. Era sincero.- pero fui brusco contigo, y no te di ninguna opción, simplemente me abalance sobre ti, y no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso.

Oh pero ella si estaba orgullosa. Diez en abalanzamiento brusco para Edward.

-Yo también quería besarte desde hacía mucho tiempo Edward. Y me gustó la forma en que lo hiciste. Quería que siguieras.- se sinceró Bella sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas cuando la mirada de él se opacó. En la oscuridad del auto parecían casi negros.

Él se acercó lentamente a ella, respirando pausadamente y mirando en todo momento su boca. Su mano, que sostenía su barbilla, se abrió acariciando su mejilla, su cuello, hasta llegar a su nuca. Ella se lamió los labios en anticipación y los entreabrió al sentir la calidez de su aliento.

Él era hipnotizante.

-Me vuelves completamente loco…- susurró Edward en voz baja, mientras rozaba su boca con la de ella.

Sacando la lengua, recorrió sus labios con ella, primero el superior, luego el inferior, y de nuevo el superior. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir que él tomaba el inferior para succionarlo lentamente en su boca. Luego lo soltó, lo lamió y volvió a succionarlo.

Siguió el mismo patrón una y otra vez, volviendo a encender su cuerpo, pero de una manera más seductora. Jugaba con sus labios amorosamente, degustándolos, con la tranquilidad de alguien que podría pasarse toda la vida haciendo exactamente eso.

Mmmm… la idea tenía su mérito.

Luego de unos minutos de jugar con sus labios, finalmente introdujo su lengua en su boca. Recorrió con suavidad cada rincón, lamiendo su lengua y luego retirándose. La respiración de ella se aceleró, mientras le dejaba hacer su magia. Sus bragas azules se mojaron. Él continuaba sorbiendo su boca como si fuera el mejor helado del mundo.

Lentamente se separó de ella, dejando que sus labios se rozaran. Ella llevó ambas manos a su pelo, para volver a acercarlo.

-Devuélveme el beso Bella.-pidió él besando las esquinas de su boca.

Temiendo que él se echara atrás, ella le confesó que él era el primero que la besaba.

Edward abrió grandemente los ojos, incrédulo. Ella estaba por marcharse, avergonzada, pero él la detuvo, con su mano todavía en la nuca.

-Esto necesita una actitud diferente.- murmuró él para sí mismo, mientras miraba como el pulgar de su otra mano rozaba sus labios hinchados.

Desabrochando el cinturón de ambos, Edward la sorprendió alzándola hasta que ella quedó a horcajadas entre sus piernas, en el asiento del conductor. Él bajó el respaldar, hasta que ella quedó media recostada sobre su pecho. A través de la tela de su camisa, pudo sentir sus duros músculos. Mmmm... Se intentó reacomodar, y la tela de sus bragas (ya que el vestido se le había subido) rozó su entrepierna. Ambos gimieron ante la excitación.

El sostuvo sus caderas para que no se moviera y la miró a los ojos.

-Bien Bella, ahora vas a besarme tú.- él debió ver su expresión de alarma ya que le sonrió seductoramente, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos desnudos. La sensación era exquisita

- No te preocupes. Mira: en esta posición tú estás a cargo. Solo imita lo que te hice. O mejor, haz lo que quieras hacer conmigo.

Ella jadeo ante la propuesta. _"Estoy sobre Edward Cullen y él me está pidiendo que le haga lo que quiera. ¿Acaso estoy en un sueño?" _Decidida a aprovechar cualquier momento de esa fantasía se recostó sobre él y lo besó. Imitó cada movimiento. Lamió esos carnoso y apetitosos labios, los succiono, los degustó, mientras él jadeaba. Y cuando Edward abrió su boca, ella la penetró hasta lo más hondo, saboreándolo como él lo había hecho en el balcón, haciendo que gimiera audiblemente y frotara su entrepierna contra la suya en un movimiento oscilante. Pudo sentir la dureza de su miembro a través de las bragas de seda, justo sobre su clítoris, por lo que tuvo que separarse de sus labios para gemir.

-Edward…

El la agarró del cuello y aplastó sus labios contra los suyos, devolviéndole el beso con ardor. Sus manos, que sostenían sus caderas, se deslizaron por sus muslos, y volvieron a subir apartando la tela, hasta que agarró su trasero desnudo con ambas y la comenzó a mecer lentamente contra su polla creando una fricción adictiva. Ella gimió ante las llamas de placer que comenzaron a arder dentro de ella.

Edward era magnifico.

Siguió besándolo, acariciando con sus manos su pelo, su rostro, sus hombros. Todas las partes que alcanzaba, y aun así no parecía suficiente.

Ella comenzó a frotarse contra el más rápido, sintiendo que se comenzaba a formar un nudo en su estómago. Ambos separaron sus labios. Edward comenzó a lamer y succionar su cuello, mientras gemía su nombre. Ella tironeó su pelo, jadeando ruidosamente.

De repente, su orgasmo la invadió, haciendo temblar cada fibra de su cuerpo, y ver puntitos de colores detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Él continuó meciéndola rápidamente, alargando él placer, mientras mordía su cuello para acallar sus gemidos.

Ella se encontró repentinamente desmadejada sobre él, su orgasmo dejándola cansada y relajada, aunque sentía que había faltado algo.

Se removió sobre él, para encontrar una posición más cómoda, pero él la separó unos centímetros de su cuerpo, gimiendo dolorosamente. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había corrido. Seguía completamente duro, palpitando, y tenía los ojos cerrados, como si sufriera un agudo dolor.

-Edward- susurró ella respirando pesadamente- ¿por qué no te has…?

El la interrumpió.

-Bella… necesito… que salgas… del auto… o no podré detenerme… y te voy a follar.

Ella se estremeció ante esa admisión de sus intenciones. Él había parado porque creía que no quería que la tomara. Luchando contra su timidez, Bella decidió ser atrevida.

Acercando sus labios a los oídos de él, y frotando su sensible clítoris contra su polla nuevamente ella musitó:

-Quiero que vengas a mi casa, a mi cama. Quiero que me folles.

Luego de tales palabras, lamió su lóbulo y lo tomó entre sus dientes.

Renunciando a todo control, él se frotó furiosamente contra su clítoris, embistiéndola salvajemente con su polla y haciéndola gemir largamente ante el cosquilleo de placer que sentía en su sensible coño.

Ella lo miró en el mismo momento en que llegaba a si liberación. El echó su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando sus caderas, y gruñendo su nombre en éxtasis, mientras respiraba por la boca con cada latigazo de placer. Esa imagen y su continua estimulación, le hicieron tener otro orgasmo, más corto, pero más agudo.

Mientras su placer pasaba él fue meciéndola cada vez más lentamente, hasta simplemente sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Ese era el momento más íntimo de su vida.

Dando un pequeño suspiro, Edward la miró a los ojos, escaneando su rostro, para luego besar suavemente su frente. Que luego de compartir lo que para ella fue el momento más desenfrenado de toda su vida, él se mostrara tan dulce hizo que un nudo se instalara en su garganta. En verdad era el hombre más perfecto que había conocido.

-Perdóname Bella.- ella le miró a los ojos, y vio la expresión compungida de su rostro.- Mi intención había sido que solo nos besáramos, pero perdí el control. Tú me haces perder el control.

Saber que podía afectarlo de esa manera envió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-A mi no me molestó en absoluto, Edward. Puedes perder el control conmigo cuantas veces quieras.- afirmó ella besando la línea de su mandíbula.

Él gruño, claramente afectado.

-Edward… - susurro Bella vacilante.

Él la atravesó con sus ojos color esmeralda.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- preguntó Bella, con miedo a sufrir un rechazo. Lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie. Y quería que todos los sueños que había tenido con él se volvieran realidad.

Temblando por dentro, esperó una respuesta.

* * *

Hola de nuevo :)

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Originalmente iba a ser un Two-Shot pero me pareció cruel demorar el capítulo hasta poder escribir el resto así que aquí está la segunda parte

En una semana o dos subiré el (definitivamente) último capítulo de esta mini historia.

Muchas gracias por los favoritos y reviews, me sacaron muchas sonrisas.

Nos vemos pronto…

Ross.

P.D: Dejar un review solo toma unos segundos y me hace conocer la opinión de ustedes sobre mis historias y el modo de mejorarlas.

Si tienen alguna idea loca de cómo les gustaría que termine esta historia, estoy a un review/MP de distancia


End file.
